Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2n-5-10n}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${n}$ terms together: $ {-2n - 10n} - 5$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-12n} - 5$ The simplified expression is $-12n - 5$